1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a device for securing lights to a roof, and more particularly to a clip used in the arrangement of holiday lights at the peak of a roof.
2. Description of Related Art
It is generally accepted that individuals tend to string lights along the roof of their homes during the holiday season. Common areas are around the eves and along the front fascia boards. In this spot, fasteners are attached to the boards. There is no fear of leaking at these locations because it is not affecting the roofing materials. It is also common for individuals to attempt to locate holiday lights across their roofing materials, and in particular to the ridgeline of the roof. The issue that arises is how to do this in a way that does not lead to potential leaks, puncturing of the roofing material, modification of the roofing material, and yet still safely secures the light strand.
It is common place for individuals to secure these roof lights to try and slide lights underneath the roofing materials or penetrate the roofing materials in some way to provide a place to hold the lights. Doing so tends to break the seal of the roofing material from neighboring areas and can lead to the voiding of warranties related to the roof. This movement and manipulation of the roofing materials can also easily lead to damaged roofs and loose roofing materials. Although some advancements have been made in methods of attaching light strands to roofs, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the device and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the application to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.